Selector spread WIXOSS Episode 6
is the sixth episode of selector spread WIXOSS. The episode premiered on November 8, 2014. Appearances Based on order of appearance Characters ''' *Mayu *Futase *Urith *Akira Aoi *Rūko Kominato *Hitoe Uemura *Yuzuki Kurebayashi *Iona *Chiyori *Eldora *Hanayo *Kazuki Kurebayashi *Hatsu Kominato *Milulun '''Cards Synopsis After meeting with Fumio, Rūko renews her resolve of wanting to correct the wrongs of WIXOSS. Urith has her own agenda, and whispers words to Akira. (Source: Funimation.com) Recap Futase watches Mayu as she reads from a storybook, monologuing about the Girl of White and the Girl of Black. According to Mayu, the Girl of White was pure of heart and was constantly envied by the wicked Girl of Black. As she notices Futase listening in, she explains to her that the two girls originally came from one girl. Mayu then returns her to the real world, where Futase finds herself alone, in Fumio's body. In the present, we find Urith and Akira doing a photo shoot at the modeling studio. Urith tells Akira to come to the dressing room later. Back at Fumio's apartment, Rūko asks Futase if Iona is the Girl of Black. Futase tells them that that is all she knows. As she, Hitoe, and Yuzuki contemplate the information, Chiyori has an excited outburst over the WIXOSS Novel. Futase explains that her WIXOSS Novels first started out as an online novel, and as word spread of her writing, she was offered a publishing deal, fulfilling Fumio's wish. However, Yuzuki realizes one thing—if Futase already fulfilled Fumio's wish, and Futase's wish was the same as Fumio's, then why is Futase a Selector? Futase explains that Fumio's wish was not one that could be fulfilled for one moment—no, her wish was live as a novelist, so Futase has to continually fulfill her wish by continuing to write and releasing more novels, or else she would disappear when she stopped writing. Futase is not as well-read as Fumio, and the only reason she was able to write was because she had first-hand experience of the Selector system. Thus Futase is trapped; she can't write, but if she doesn't write novels, she will disappear. Futase's only choice is to go to the white room to hear more from Mayu. When Chiyori tries to reassure her, saying that the bond of friendship between Futase and Fumio will make things all right, Fumio yells at her and throws her novels on the ground, saying that reality isn't like stories. She then desperately challenges the trio to a Selector battle, asking which one of them will be her next opponent, but when they refuse, Fumio sits back down and desperately continues to try to write. Rūko and Hitoe are seen outside, depressed over what they saw. Chiyori runs away, crying. They ponder what they've seen, Rūko saying that some people need the Selector battles despite knowing the truth. Rūko strengthens her resolve, declaring her intent to free all of the LRIGs, but when she takes out Iona to thank her for reminding her what she's fighting for, she finds Iona lying down and in pain. At the modeling studio, Akira is alone with Urith, affectionately leaning on her while rumors of Selectors scroll on Urith's phone. Urith tells her she has a favor to ask her. Iona is seen enveloped in an abyss. When she opens her eyes, she sees Mayu watching her. Mayu repeatedly reminds her of her role as the evil Girl of Black, whose purpose is to hate everyone and make them suffer, while Iona rejects her in fear. Rūko and Hitoe fuss and worry over Iona. When Rūko asks her if she's sick with anything, Iona is confused, wondering why Rūko is so concerned about her. Iona then falls asleep. Yuzuki suggests that befriending Iona would make her more likely to give them answers. Hitoe realizes that it's time for her to head home, and Yuzuki asks if she can stay, which she allows. As Hitoe heads home, she is suddenly encountered by Akira. Akira demands a battle, but Milulun tells her that Hitoe doesn't have her LRIG with her. Akira collapses on the ground, fearing that Urith will dump her if the plan goes wrong, but then reaches towards Hitoe. Iona wakes up. She sees Rūko, who is happy she's okay. Rūko then hears a phone ringing. She picks up the phone, expecting Hitoe, but hears Akira's voice instead, who tells her that she has Hitoe and to go to the school building. Hitoe screams at Rūko not to go, but Akira yells at her to shut up, with sounds of struggle coming through the phone. Rūko hurries over, where she finds Akira with a tied-up Hitoe. Rūko challenges Akira to a battle, but Urith walks in, wanting to join in on the fun. Featured Battle Notes Trivia Gallery Links and References * http://www.funimation.com/shows/selector-infected-wixoss/videos/episodes Navigation